Bleed Bitch
by DamImTurnt
Summary: "I was a virgin." She said quietly, earning her a cold stare. "I sacraficed everything to be with you." She cried. "It's not worth having if you don't sacrifice it." He said not looking up from his phone. "You can let yourself out now." He said. She turned on her heel and bit her lip to keep from having a meltdown. PART 1 OF 'PAYBACK BITCHES' Series.
1. Chapter 1

Gianna followed Seth into the backyard. "But you promised that you'd love me, Seth." She said with tears in her blue sparkiling eyes. He didn't reply. "I was a virgin." She said quietly, which earned her a cold stare. "Seth, please don't do this to me! Do you know what I've sacrificed to be with you?" She said as tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "It's not worth having if you don't sacrifice it." He said propping his feet up. Gianna gulped and swept a stray brown hair out of her face. "You can let yourself out now." He said. She turned onher heel and bit her lip to keep from having a meltdown."Oh yeah and Gia doll?" He said finally looking up from his phone. She turned around as her eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope. All she could do is hope. "Give your keys to the next girl that's coming in." He said looking back downat his phone. She grabbed her bags as she was deeply sorrowed again. She shoved the keysin the blonde's hands. "He's going to take your virginity and dump you." She sobbed. "Honey, that's long gone!" She said in her heavy french could tell that she was a fellow diva.

* * *

"So she was a virgin?" Roman asked wetting his hair, "Sounds like a turnoff." The United States Champion entered the room. "You know what, Seth!?" He exclaimed causing both men to look up. He looked down at them angrily. "What Dean?" He asked. "I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE!" He said slapping his phone out of his hand. Dean angrily exited the room. Roman laughed and picked Seth's phone up off the ground and saw he had a new text from Gianna and automatically tapped on it. He began to laugh even harder as he tossed the phone on Seth's lap. Seth picked it upand read it. _'Bleed Bitch!'_ He smiled and just deleted the text message. "That's shit, what did you do to her man?" He laughed,"Oh yeah!" Roman just couldn't stop laughing at the younger man's problems. Seth eventually went to go look for Dean. "Dean?" He said looking around. When he finally did see Dean he was doing something that could crush his relationship with Punk, their boss, forever. He was flirting and trying to work himself onto AJ Lee. He could hear her giggling from over there. When Punk seen this, he was no happy camper. He pushed Dean back and pulled AJ closer. "What the fuck are you doing? I could take your job away so fast your head could spin!" He yelled as AJ took Punk's side. None other than a non-employed Gianna came to spilt it up. "Guys, Guys..." She said pushing them apart. "There is no need for this shit." She said calmly. Punk settled down and looked at AJ. "There yoou have our main event! Dean Ambrose vs. CM Punk with AJ for grabs." She said smiling. "Who are you to make matches?"} Dean snapped. "I'm the new general manager. Your boss." She said gladly walking away. She winked at Seth, but all he could see was the side of her that still wanted love. He had to give it to her. He's not going to admit it, but he knows he's wrong.

A/N: I got my phone taken away by bitch! So I won't know if you reviewed until I get it back on Monday.

TBC 3 reveiws= New Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Guys, I finally got 3 reviews. Everyone thank GeekGoddess101 for this chapter. I love you babe, and keep reviewing!**_

Seth sighed and watched as Punk led AJ in the opposite direction of Dean. He turned on his heels and went in the direction of Gianna. He followed her and she noticed him. She continued walking to her new office. She sat down and pretended to be surprised to see the two toned. "What do you want, Seth." She asked. "I'm sorry," He said. Gianna scoffed, "You expect me to come running back into your arms because you said sorry?" Seth nodded, "You do love me, don't you?" Gianna looked away, "Of course I still love you Seth." She said, "You were my first love." He smiled, "So wouldn't you want to be with your first ever love?" Gianna shook her head violent, "I don't want my heart to end up like all of your mirrors." "Ouch," He said making a pained face. "Get out!" She seethed. "Now you're mad?" He asked. "Yes I'm mad!" She yelled, "Do you have any idea how I felt when you dumped me? Do you know how used and abused I felt? Now you figure out that I'm the GM and you want me back? It feels horrible, you never even met my mother!" Seth put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes, "We can try again." "No Seth. It's just too late this time. Why don't you go back to your little french blonde whore...? Get out," Gianna took out her phone and wasted her time talking to her mother on tumblr. Seth exited the room, if he wanted him to go back to his french blonde whore, he could do that.

Gianna walked through the arena looking for Sheamus when she saw Seth literally swallowing a girls face, the girl that was at his house the other day. Her eyes began to tear up.

'_Two can play at this game.' She thought._

* * *

_**Sorry It's so short guys, it's a side story. **_

_**Eh?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gianna sat in her chair crying her eyes out. She still loves him. "I just can't," She said aloud. It was too hard, seeing her ex, who had made her a women, swallowing another girl's face. She raked a hand through her brown hair as someone quickly opened her door. It was Seth & his whore of a girlfriend latched onto him. "I was wondering why I don't have a match tonight," The French women said, her accent thick. "Because, I didn't put you in one." Gianna said simply covering her eyes. "I'm the Divas champion, I deserve to be in a match. I deserve to be seen!" She exclaimed flipping her blonde hair. "You'll defend your title against Kharma tonight." She said. The blonde groaned and quickly exited the room, Seth following behind her like a lost puppy. Gianna rolled her eyes as Dolph Ziggler walked in. She smiled, she had always liked him.

"Hi I'm Gianna, your new boss," She said smiling and opening her arms wide.

He hugged her, "Well hey. At least you have a pretty face."

Gianna giggled and saw Seth watching them. Gianna smiled and pulled Dolph into a kiss.

Seth's features twisted with anger. This was so unlike her to be such a SLUT. He walked away and saw Dean getting ready for his match tonight.

"Why would you want a crazy bitch like AJ anyway?" He asked.

"She's cute, y'know. You've fucked her, I haven't." Dean said sitting up and looking at him.

"Well- wait you haven't fucked her yet? Everyone has, even Roman. I caught her and Kaitlyn in the shower."

"Ugh."

"I know, imagine Kaitlyn naked, eating AJ out."

"That's fucking disgusting," Dean said.

"I don't know, but Gia's being a slut right now."

Dean smiled looking at him, "Why don't you go fuck her on her desk?"

The corners of Seth's mouth curled into a smile and he was on his way to Gianna's office.

* * *

_**I have nothing against AJ, or Kaitlyn.**_


End file.
